


The Curtains Were Cotton and Lace

by Entwinedlove



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Morning After, Multi, Post-Serum Steve/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Clinkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione and her lovers in a small scene of domestic bliss.





	The Curtains Were Cotton and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018; for square **I5** – _Bucky/Hermione/Steve_
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/HoaX07S.jpg)

Hermione stretched sore muscles, groaning from the delightful ache. She rolled towards the centre of the bed planning to bury her face in Bucky's pillow. Instead, she rolled practically on top of him and found herself caught in his arms. She opened her eyes a crack to find him smiling, eyes closed. The diffused light from the curtained window behind him gave him a halo. "I thought you'd got up," she murmured, mindful of her morning breath.

He opened his eyes to look down at her. "I did. Went for a run with Steve then came back to bed to wait for you to wake up. You have a track record of stealing my pillow in the mornings."

"Your pillow is always cooler than mine."

"Uh-huh, probably because you sleep so late."

She stuck her tongue out at him, the only dignified answer she could think to give him.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead and nose and by the time his lips were headed for her she was ready to meet him halfway. It was just a sweet little peck but it lingered. She hummed when he pulled back from her. "And what's Steve up to?"

"Breakfast. You know, bacon and eggs. Maybe some toast."

"Well, that's because if you were cooking we'd only ever have pancakes," she teased.

He smiled and squeezed her in a little hug. "That's because pancakes are awesome. They're their own food group, you know."

"Only to you, Bucky Barnes."

"Nah. Steve likes pancakes too."

"Not as much as you do," said Steve from the doorway. Hermione shifted in Bucky's hold, rolling just enough to see Steve. He was wearing the black and pink frilly apron Luna had given them as a house-warming present. The stilettos and stockings that went with it were buried at the bottom of Hermione's knicker drawer. She'd worn the entire ensemble once, on a dare from Bucky, and although it had been well worth it at the time she felt so ridiculous in the getup she hadn't worn it since. "How are you feeling?" Steve asked, bringing her back to the present. "Nothing too sore? Nothing hurting?"

She smiled at him and closed her eyes, evaluating how she felt. He always liked to ask after the three of them spent the night making love. Their serum-enhanced bodies could really hurt her if they weren't careful... but they were both extremely careful, gentle lovers. She reopened her eyes and focused on his face. "I feel fine. A little sore but that's to be expected."

Steve swallowed and his gaze travelled down her blanket-wrapped body in a deliberately slow glide. It was moments like that that gave her the impression that he had X-ray vision. He always swore he didn't. She felt Bucky press his lips to her head above her ear. "Wouldn't mind an encore."

She raised her eyebrows and glanced at him. "Only if you're in the middle this time."

He gave off a shocked little laugh and rolled onto his back, bringing his metal left hand up to rub at his forehead. "I don't think I'd mind that."

"I'll make sure to dig up the pegging harness Luna sent me last year for my birthday, then."

He turned back to look at her, surprise on his face. "Not what I had in mind."

She shrugged but offered him a smile. "You didn't specify when you agreed."

He and Steve both chuckled. Bucky rolled back to kiss her on the temple before he climbed from the bed. "You weren't in Slytherin? I'm pretty sure that was a textbook Slytherin thing to say."

She rolled her eyes and sat up from the bed. "I don't know, I think I showed some pretty raw Gryffindor bravery last night."

"You show courage and bravery every day you're with me," he said softer than before.

"Pssh," she said, trying to shrug off his melancholy and self-doubt with her flippancy, "I was talking about being double-teamed by a pair of super-soldiers, thank-you-very-much."

She strolled in the direction of the bathroom to the sound of Bucky sniggering and saying, "You're very welcome dollface."

She heard the dull thwacking sound of Steve swatting Bucky on the back of the shoulder as she closed the bathroom door. She sat down on the wide lip of the jacuzzi tub and shook her head to herself, wondering how she ever got so lucky as to have both of these extraordinary men in her life.


End file.
